disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Meet the Robinsons (video game)
Meet the Robinsons is the video game adaptation of film of the same name, though the game features an interquel storyline rather than a straight adaptation, in which Wilbur must set things right when his initial arrival at the Science Fair causes trouble in the future. Console version Storyline The game begins with Wilbur doing some time-traveling of his own, risking both his safety and the time stream in the process. Despite his father's warning not to mess with the time machine while he's away on a business trip, Wilbur doesn't seem fazed. Soon, the second time machine is stolen by the Bowler Hat Guy and Wilbur ends up following him into the past. It is here where Wilbur accidentally knocks down Stanley and Lizzie, disrupting the time stream in the process. With their projects ruined and their dreams crushed, an alternate future develops. Carl immediately calls Wilbur back to the future, realizing that their world is now under the dangerous control of Emperor Stanley and Queen Lizzie. It is up to Wilbur to fix the time stream before he can go back to pursue the Bowler Hat Guy, events which lead straight-up to Wilbur's entrance in the movie. Gameplay The game follows Wilbur through 40 missions and 6 different locales, a few of which are revisited in the movie. Secret Blueprints allow the player to "build" different Cheats and Extras, using Cornelius Robinson's Transmogrifier. This machine creates items using Base Components which Wilbur collects during his adventure. A Breakout like game called Chargeball is both featured in the game itself and as an extra gameplay option. Different Chargeball "maps" can be found throughout game and it is up to Wilbur to become the Chargeball champion. Original actors such as Wesley Singerman, Harland Williams, Adam West, Nicole Sullivan, and Stephen Anderson reprise their roles for the Robinson family, while Jordan Fry (Lewis) doesn't appear in the game at all. Game Boy Advance version Storyline After Lewis returns to the past and prepares for his new life, Wilbur arrives back home only to find that his house has been invaded by several hundred Mini-Doris'. He learns that Mini-Doris, which Frannie's Frogs originally captured, has made its way to Robinson Industries to begin cloning herself. Wilbur travels back into the past in the hopes that Lewis will be able to help him again; an offer which Lewis is at first reluctant to take. Gameplay Exclusively developed for the Gameboy Advance, the Climax Entertainment game features a completely different storyline and uses a mix of side-scrolling, top-view, and flying levels (for the Time Machine) throughout. Both Wilbur and Lewis are able to create and activate several different inventions by finding invention pieces throughout the levels. In addition, InventCo Egg-Timers and Gift Boxes are hidden throughout; collecting enough of these will unlock special "Goodies" on the main menu. In addition, a "Battery" meter serves as both a life gauge and a power gauge for the many different inventions. The events of the game take place immediately after the movie, rather than before like in the Buena Vista Games version. Inexplicably, this is also the only Meet the Robinsons game which features Lewis as a main playable character. Due to the limitations of the Game Boy Advance, no voice-acting is featured. Nintendo DS version The Nintendo DS version is a third-person shooter with a simplified version of the console storyline, borrowing familiar game elements, such as the Dissembler and Charge Glove as well as adding exclusive ones. It follows the console version in four different worlds; Egypt, Lizzy, Stanley, and finally the Bowler Hat Guy's robotic hat- Doris, that ensures a final battle for the future. The Nintendo DS version also includes chargeball as well, just as the console version. Missions Ancient Egypt Travel to Ancient Egypt with Wilbur before the Time Machine is stolen The Robinson Home Attempt to 'borrow' the Time Machine The Robinson Sub-Basement Use your wits to locate Cornelius Robinson's Timelab Science Fair Locate the mysterious Time Machine thief before time runs out Alternate Future Return from the Science Fair to a world of danger Battle Mega-Doris Battle Mega-Doris to save the future External Links Developer Diary Category:Meet the Robinsons Category:2007 video games Category:Disney animated features canon video games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Xbox 360 games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:GameCube games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Wii games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:PC games